I Promise
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: I looked up at him, tears caressing my eyes. I shook my head, he couldn't leave! But he had to...My first Pucca Fanfic R&R no flames please
1. Chapter 1

…I do not own Pucca. But she will rule the world in kung-fu style! Just thought you'd wanna know…

* * *

I looked up at him, tears caressing my eyes. I shook my head, he couldn't leave!

But he had to.

Tears formed in his eyes too. He gently wiped away a tear on my cheek. I looked up, his lips pierced my own. He broke the kiss, giving me a big hug, gently placing his hand on my swollen abdomen, which contained our unborn children. Our unborn twins. I could feel them kicking, apparently he could too; for I saw a small smile come across his face. With one last kiss he turned his back; his tears wisped away in the wind. I saw the small water droplets. The droplets of fear, worry, and hope. Don't worry; I know you'll come back. I'll wait for you. I promise.

* * *

Ok…that…was my first chapter and just to make everything clear (coz I know this was confusing) Garu and Pucca (Garu is 18 and Pucca is 16) are boyfriend and girlfriend (duh) and Garu is going away to help fight some kind of war I made up…and he leaves Pucca (who is pregnant…duh) behind to fight the war…will he ever come back? Who knows? (Only I know) (Oh and Pucca is like…3 months pregnant) Ok anyway R&R I'll post chapter 2 up ASAP

CASS


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…this…is chapter 2…and I think this is gonna be short…so…don't sue…I don't own Pucca…

* * *

Pucca winced in pain. One of her unborn twins violently kicked her rib, which caused her to gently push down on her stomach. Usually her twins were active at night, she looked at the clock. It was only 1:47 PM. Not really that late. Looking out of her bedroom window of the Guh-Ryong Restaurant, she saw…well…people out on the streets, she was actually hoping for a certain boy with pigtails to come into the streets, so she could embrace him for a very long time. Not a person like him in sight. What if he was dead? No…she would be informed if he was. She looked out her window again, trying to erase the last image from her head, seeing her close friend (A.K.A Ching) walk up to the door of the restaurant with a young infant in her arms. Pucca smiled slightly and walked down the stairs to greet her friend. Ching stopped by at the nearest table setting the infant down in one of the booster chairs she opened her menu. Feeling as if someone were watching her, she placed her menu down and came face to face with Pucca's smiling face, she smiled back.

"Hey, Pucca!" Ching exclaimed then giving her a questionable look, "Have you heard from Garu any?"

Pucca shook her head and looked up at the little infant in the seat. She smiled at him. The young infant was…Ping…Ching and Abyo's (not a surprise) almost one year old son. Pucca smiled at the little boy who looked so much like his dad! It was as if someone took a photo copy machine and copied Abyo's body! Resulting in a tiny infant.

"Oh, Pucca!" Ching began picking up the infant, brushing her cheek against his soft baby cheek "He's getting so big!"

Pucca smiled slightly walking into the kitchen, peeking her head in, her guardians preparing peoples meal, bleh…the usual, but something caught her eye, two letters addressed to her. She jumped and ran to them, hoping that one of them was from Garu. She picked up the first envelope, and stuck her tongue out in disgust. (_**A/N: I FOUND OUT HIS NAME! THANKS MONKEY!!**_)The letter was from Lazlo Gozalotovish, best open it now, and see what he wants. Opening the envelope, Pucca rolled her eyes. He was coming back to Sooga Village and wanted to see his "true love" again. Of course…she really didn't want to see him…ever…again. Viewing the envelope of the second letter, her heart leapt in excitement. It was a letter from Garu. Quickly opening it she read every word, right down to the punctuation points. It appeared, according to the letter, he was injured, but well. And that he missed her. Small tears escaped Pucca's eyes, what if he died? He'd never be able to see his children…and there was no freaking way she was going with Lazlo Gozalotovish

…the image made her ill…anyway with out further ado, Pucca walks out of the kitchen and up into her bedroom (taking the letters with her) lying down on her bed she fell into a small nap. Someone outside of the Guh-Ryong restaurant waiting patiently for her.

* * *

I think you know who that someone is…anyway…R&R…


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pucca…for some odd reason…I want some chocolate milk…

* * *

Someone outside of the Guh-Ryong restaurant waiting patiently for her. This man was FREGGIN' UGLY! But somehow he was famous…I dunno how…but he is…it was…dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn…Lazlo Gozalotovish! (gasp) Lazlo Gozalotovish was waiting for his "true love" big hearts all around him, he dreamt of this day. Pucca was older and probably over that other boy…oh…what was his name…he couldn't remember the only thing he remembered about him was…he wanted to eat his shoes…or something ridiculous like that. He needed time to think, he needed…FALL OUT BOY!! Clapping his hands for his butler…waiter…dude, Jasper (_**A/N: I actually remembered his name…thanks to 101 Dalmatians! Horace and Jasper LOL**_) to pop out and play… 'This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arm Race.'

_I am an arms dealer. Fitting you with weapons in the form of words. And don't really care, which side wins, as long as the room keeps singing that's just the business I'm in._

Doing his…Michael Jackson type dance…he thought…there had to be a way to make her love him…after all she's BOUND to be over the shoe eating guy…

_This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race! This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race! This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race! I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress._

Flowers? Candy? No…that was OLD school…he had to wow her some other way, and that was not by dancing…even though he was a good dancer (in his own mind).

_I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate. I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate._

He had it! Snapping his fingers cued Jasper to stop the player. He knew how to wow her. All he needed was a barrel of monkeys, Patrick, Pete, Joe, and Andy from Fall Out Boy…ok…maybe he didn't need THOSE things…but he did need some tickets to a show…a ballet? An opera? Phantom of the Opera! That was on Broadway! Speeding towards the theatre it was playing in, he bought two tickets. He put one of the tickets in a red, strawberry scented envelope. He kissed it and tied it on to a pearl white dove.

The bird flapped its wings and flew straight into Pucca's room, landing on her large stomach. A violent kick from her gut made the dove flap its wings in agony. This made Pucca jump slightly and wake up. She rubbed her eyes and saw the little dove an envelope attached to its foot. Pucca carefully removed the envelope from the fragile bird; opening the red strawberry scented paper, she pulled out a ticket! A front row seat ticket to Phantom of the Opera! She swore that show was sold out! Who in the world would have given HER a ticket! Well…yes…she's wanted to see this show ever since she heard it was going to be playing. She had wanted to see it with Garu, he promised her…but then, she shook her head…she didn't even want to think about that war! Maybe the ticket was from him! This made her smile! She petted the dove and it took off. Taking a look at the ticket again she saw the show time…7:00 PM…and wait…it was TONIGHT! She HAD to get ready. This was a BIG show. Changing into a pair of denim blue jeans and a midnight blue tee shirt she sped her way to the store! She stopped in front of the big sliding doors of a huge mall. She walked inside and sped her was into an isle filled with fancy dresses. She looked among the dresses, a red glittery one caught her eye, it was a slim dress with a split on the right side (from her knee down), a medium size. She shrugged and went into the stalls. She slipped the dress on and frowned. Her gut seemed to stick out; the dress was beautiful, if she wasn't pregnant. Pucca had an idea! A scarf! She took the dress off, putting her clothes back on she sped to a shelf of scarves. A see through red one caught her eye. She took it and sped to the stalls again. Trying the outfit on again, it was perfect! The scarf completely hid her gut! All she needed now was a pair of shoes and she'd be done! Changing out of the dress and into her regular clothes, she walked over to the shoe isle, picking out a pair of high heeled (but not too high) velvety red, buckled shoes. The shoes looked perfect with her dress! Skipping away she spotted a small black purse with a rose buckle! Pucca also picked the purse up and skipped away to pay for the items. She looked at her watch. 5:25 PM! She had about 2 hours to get ready!

She sped out of the store and back into the restaurant, walking upstairs to the bathroom; she locked the door and opened the shower curtain turning the hot water on washing her hair and her body. Quickly turning the water off, she dried herself with a towel. 6:13 PM. She ran a comb through her hair and blow dried it, and brushed it. She wanted to do something different with her hair. So she took a curling iron making ringlets in her hair, and putting her hair up in a high ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room where her stuff waited. She slipped her bathrobe off and a pair of underwear and a bra on. Then she took her new dress out of the closet and onto her body. She then took a large plastic bag and hung it over her shoulders. Applying a bit of make up on. Brown eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, some chap sick, red lipstick, clear lip gloss and some blush. She removed the plastic bag from her shoulders and gently laid the scarf on her shoulders. 6:53 PM. ALMOST TIME! She quickly buckled her shoes on, grabbed her purse and sped off towards the theatre where Lazlo Gozalotovish was waiting for her.

He grinned at her and took her hand. This made Pucca VERY angry (I wouldn't blame her either). She slapped him with her purse.

"My love!" He exclaimed in his girly voice, "Why do you slap me?"

Pucca shook her head and walked away to see if there was someone who'd switch her tickets, unfortunately there was no one…she HAD to sit by Lazlo! She could have left…but…she wanted to see this show sooooo bad! All she had to do was push him back if he tried anything funny. Like kiss her or put his arm around her. Quickly walking into the theatre she raced to her seat, sitting down in it. She placed her hands on her stomach and rolled her eyes when Lazlo took a seat next to her. He took her hand and made googly eyes at her; she snatched her hand away and (purposely) stepped on his foot.

"Yeowch! I just got a pedicure!" Lazlo exclaimed tears flowing down his eyes, running his mascara. Pucca just let out a small giggle, as if saying 'serves you right.'

The show begun! It would have been a PERFECT night for Pucca, but Romeo over there kept on putting his arm around her, and he kept on trying to kiss her. Of course Pucca triumphantly pushed him back. Finally the show was over, and Pucca wanted to hurry up and get out. Get out before Lazlo caught up with her, pushing and shoving her way through the crowd, she triumphantly got passed the crowd. It was suddenly hot…so she took her scarf off. She didn't care about looking pretty. She was proud of her unborn children. Unfortunately Lazlo did catch up with her. He saw her gut and gasped.

"Oh no!" He began "Don't worry my love! I will pay for you to lose all of that horrible weight! Believe it or not, I was once chubby…then I went to Curves ™ and I called Jenny."

Pucca gasped and slapped him across the face. She then took out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and scribbled on the paper, slapping it on Lazlo's head. He took the note and read it in horror. Just two simple words can change ones emotions. The note read 'I'm Pregnant!' This made Lazlo cry, he had lost his love!

"Jasper…" he began sobbing, "I will…never be the same."

"Well, you still have the other lovely bachelorettes." Jasper said in a dull voice

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" Lazlo yelled tears streamed down his face.

"Well…they're on the bottom deck…just in case sir."

(With Pucca)

Bursting through the doors of the empty restaurant she looked at the clock. 12:46 AM. The chefs were probably in bed and asleep. Pucca yawned and slipped the dress off, taking her silky pyjamas, with a little chibi puppy on it, she slipped the pyjamas on. She then silently walked into the bathroom and washed the make-up off of her face, walking again into her room, falling into a deep slumber with her twins kicking inside of her.

* * *

Well…that was longer than I expected…Uh…that song you heard earlier was Fall Out Boy-This Ain't A Scene, It's an Arm Race…er…the song is awesome…and no…this is NOT the end of Lazlo …we'll see him again soon…(Unfortunately) Anyway R&R…Hope U enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

PUCCA!! LOVES GARU!! HE'S A PRETTY BOY! I DON'T OWN PUCCA! THAT SUCKS! THAT SUCKS! VE-RY MUCH! Hey, did u figure it out? I was singing the theme song in my own words...Anyway…here's the 4th chapter…

* * *

The alarm clock in Pucca's room buzzed. She groggily tossed. Another almost sleepless night thanks to her twins. They constantly kicked making her a bit grumpy, but she had to get up and help out in the kitchen and such. You know the usual, deliver people's foods, take their orders, and such. Luckily, because she is pregnant, she gets a BUNCH of breaks! Imagine the twins being born! She would probably get a break every 7 seconds! And hopefully by then Garu would be back permanently to help out. Just then, one of her twins violently kicked her in the rib, waking her from her daydream. She sighed and grabbed her MP3. Perhaps she could listen to music on her way to deliver the food. She opened the doors to the kitchen, lucky that she wasn't late. Someone had JUST ordered a noodle breakfast. She put on a tired smile, grabbed the box and zipped away on her scooter. She looked at the paper…oh no…her mind raced at who had ordered the noodles it was…no…not Lazlo …but The Vagabond Ninja Clan (the three evil doods…one's a clown, the other one's a witch doctor, and…there's one girl…) anyway… Pucca knew they only ordered noodles to runaway from her so they can get it for free…just like the other 12 times…zooming on her scooter, hoping to catch up with them, but being careful not to go too fast, she saw a hint of their heads she zipped faster. The wind blowing in her face she couldn't even see, she closed her eyes. She started getting closer, but not until she swerved in the opposite direction, hitting a tree. Pucca tumbled off of her scooter and violently hit her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes. Her twins were probably dead now. She flipped open her cell phone and dialled the number to the restaurant…ok…so she pushed a large red button to tell the chefs she was in trouble. She turned on her back and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, hoping her unborn twins were ok; she cursed herself for driving too fast. She breathed in deeply. Siren noises were heard…she wanted them to come quicker. Before she knew it, she was in someone's arms and she was placed inside the vehicle…she heard one of the chefs telling someone to get Garu, but that was all Pucca could catch before passing out.

Several days later she opened her eyes, she jumped up slightly to see her swollen gut still there, and she looked around for a nurse or a doctor. She saw one and tried to get her attention. The nurse noticed her hands and walked up towards her, a small smile on her face.

"You're lucky you didn't lose your twins. I'm a bit surprised. You were asleep for 3 days." The nurse began a smile on her face as Pucca sighed in relief and placed her hands on her gut.

"They may, however…" Pucca jumped slightly and looked at the nurse.

"They may, however, be born premature…it's only a 52 chance. The other 48 chance is they're born on time or later." The nurse finished looking down, Pucca sighed and nodded. Warm tears rolling down her eyes. The nurse then held up her head in remembrance.

"Oh…by the way…you have a visitor!"

She looked up at the nurse and at the door, wondering who it was. The nurse opened the door, and closed it. Pucca waited patiently she looked around the room.

"You're lucky you did not lose your baby." A young voice said in a rather echo tone

Pucca jumped and looked at a young girl, around the age of 6 lying in the bed next to her.

"My name is Gingy (pronounce Jen-gee)." The girl began "My auntie says I'm very sick."

Pucca looked down and up at the little girl, she gave a small smile to the girl, Gingy smiled back.

"My mother died when I was 3." Gingy began, "My father was never the same. He couldn't care for me. My auntie says he became sick and uncontrollable. She wouldn't give me much detail…I haven't seen my dad for a long time…my auntie says it be best if I didn't."

Pucca nodded and looked down at her gut and back up to where Gingy laid, but no one was there. She shook her head and blinked. The door opened, she jumped slightly and smiled at the person who entered. Her own Garu, he limped in, cuts all over him. She lifted herself up and plopped herself on her pillows. He walked up next to her bed and took her hand, placing his other hand on her swollen stomach, gently rubbing it. His lips pressed on her lips. A small smile caressed his face. Warm tears fell form his eyes, he had a look on his face as if saying 'Never-Do-This-Again.' Pucca silently cried and buried her head in his strong, but injured chest. He gently rubbed her back; Pucca scotched over and patted the empty place next to her. Garu climbed up on the bed and laid his head down on a pillow wrapping his arm around Pucca's waist, the other hand has resting on Pucca's large gut, a slight kick from one of the twins made him smile, happy to know they were ok. He'd do anything to protect them, even if it meant losing his honour, and he'd never forgive himself, but he would be happy to lose his honour if one of his twins was in danger. Slowly closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep, bringing his girlfriend ever so closely in a tight embrace.

Pucca slowly opened her eyes…the spot where Garu laid was empty. She rose up and walked out of her bed staring at the little empty bed where Gingy laid. She shook her head when she swore she heard a small giggle, opening the door to the busy halls. Taking an elevator she pressed the down button hoping Garu was downstairs. Downstairs and waiting for her. Walking out of the elevator she saw her chef guardians but not her boyfriend, she looked over at the side, Ching, Abyo, and baby Ping in Abyo's arms, but no Garu.

"He left this morning."

Pucca jumped slightly and looked over at Gingy. Why was she wandering the halls? How did she know Garu left?

"I think one of your uncles has the letter he wrote." She said pointing at the three chefs.

Pucca looked up and walked towards her guardians. She stopped and turned to thank the Gingy, but she vanished…she was horror-struck but ignored it, and walked to her guardians who nodded and gave her the letter. She opened it and read it. He had to leave. Half of the warriors died. They needed more warriors. She crumpled up the paper, tears falling out of her eyes. Why did he have to go? Why was he forced to fight in the stupid war? Why is the author of this fanfic so thirsty all of a sudden? These questions buzzed in her head. But the weirdest question was…What was with Gingy? How did she disappear? Why is the author of this fanfic not going down stairs to get a drink? More questions buzzed in her head as tears hit the floor. A doctor walked up to her and smiled.

"It's good to see you awake and well." He began then cleared his throat "We'll still have to keep you in the hospital for a few more days. I suggest you go back up to your room."

She nodded and climbed the elevator, riding it up to her room. More thoughts occurred in her head as she rode the elevator up and up…the thoughts were giving her a headache. DING! The doors opened and she stepped out holding her head and walking into her room. She looked at the first bed. Gingy wasn't there. She walked over to her bed and climbed in resting her head on her pillow closing her eyes. She opened her eyes again and shook her head. Why did they have to start kicking now? Her door flew open as the nurse entered with a small tray full of food. Pucca looked at the tray with a curious look. The tray was only for one person. What about Gingy? Won't she get hungry later? Pucca pointed at the bed next to her. The nurse sighed.

"Ah! You're not the only one who's seen Gingy". A question mark appeared over Pucca's head as the nurse continued.

"You see…" She began, "Gingy…had a hard life…she lived with her aunt; her father was addicted to drugs. Then one day her father walked in…angry…not controlling himself. He murdered Gingy."

Pucca gasped and tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe that a father murdering his own daughter.

"A lot of people claim they see her spirit roaming the hospital…sometimes at nights she's screaming. I think I should move you to another room." The nurse took Pucca's hand and helped her out of bed. Pucca followed her into another room. No one else was in the room, it just had one bed.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you that story. I'll put your food down next to you."

The nurse walked out as Pucca picked up a celery stick and took a bite from it. Still thinking about Gingy.

* * *

That…was…a…weird chapter…anyway I AM THIRSTY!! So…uh…R&R…and I'm off to get a drink! Chapter 5 is coming on…


	5. Chapter 5

You know the drill…

* * *

Many questions arose in Pucca's head, like; How long will this war last? What is the purpose of Gingy? and. Why in the world does Ching always have a chicken on her head? (_**A/N: Ok…that's my question…STFU**_) She rolled in the hospital bed, her memories overtaking her…how in the world is Won, the chicken on Ching's head, still alive when chickens don't live a long time (especially if Woodies love them LOL)

But seriously people, how come her boyfriend didn't like her back then, but love her now? Why are you eating ice cream in the middle of winter? Where did I last put my headphones? And also, what the heck are those statue things? Seriously, are they lions or pigs or prehistoric animals? Or all of the above? All of these questions ran into Pucca's (and mine) head. Her unborn twins kicked and moved, which, I'm taking a guess, is probably REALLY annoying, according to my cousin it's VERY annoying…although in this fanfic, she will not care…and neither will I…

The cold winter snow hit as Pucca walked outside of the hospital, she looked up at the dark, grey, mysterious clouds that dropped down white rain. Looking down at the snow caked ground she took a seat next to an elder looking woman who was lighting a cigarette. To tell the truth, she really didn't want to sit next to this person, second hand smoking is VERY hazardous, especially if one is carrying a child, let alone two. The lady smiled at her as she took a puff, cloudy grey eyes looked her way.

"I shouldn't really be smoking." Pucca's head looked up and turned towards the woman, the woman smiled and continued.

"I started at a young age, only 13, I'm 37 and I look 79." She chuckled a bit as Pucca's head slowly nodded up and down in understandment.

"Also I have lung cancer…but I just can't help…" A frown went across the lady's face as tears streamed down her eyes.

"I hope your child makes it, all but one of my children were still-borns." Pucca put her head down, how horrible! Still-born babies! And it's because of those cigarettes! But, she did feel sorry for her, she lost all but one of her children.

"My son lives with his father; I really don't want him to see me like this." The lady sighed, smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"My name's Ms. Ling." Ms. Ling extended her hand to shake; Pucca gladly took the offering and moved her hand up and down, and then retrieved her hand, laying it gently on her stomach, the snowflakes hitting her warm cheeks like quick, soft kisses. She looked over and Ms. Ling.

"You don't look very old…" Ms. Ling began, "old enough to be married that is…"

Pucca blushed slightly and slowly shook her head.

"You're not married?" A hint of surprise in her voice, "Oh my, you're still a baby yourself! Well, I mean you don't look very old."

Pucca shook her head in a way that was saying 'I'm only sixteen' and looked back towards the flakes fluttering gently, Ms. Ling gave Pucca a pat on the back, threw her cigarette in the tray and walked back inside the hospital, Pucca shivered and walked inside the hospital as well, stepping inside the elevator, going up to her room. She toppled on her bed and yawned looking at the clock, 7 PM. She just shook her head and fell asleep.

And that day was Ms. Ling's last.

* * *

I know, very sad, and probably unnecessary since my grandfather died due to smoking, I guess I wanted to get a message out to people…


	6. Chapter 6

I suck coz I take too long…

Anyway part 6…

This is a random song fic…

* * *

In a field abandoned by the animals, corpses lied in random places, the air smelled of blood and bullets. All you heard were screams, swords, guns, and bombs.

_Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken. And the violence caused such silence, who are we mistaken?_

A blood stained man with pigtails hurried over with a sword in his hands; he was going to attack…

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head they are fighting, with their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are crying..._

A close friend the young ninja met was lying on the ground, his blood stained the grass, it was too late for him, the ninja vowed to avenge his friend.

_In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie, hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie? Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou..._

But this young man could not die, not yet, he had a family to take care of soon, his beloved girlfriend was expecting a baby…actually she was expecting twins.

_Another mother's breakin' heart is taking over. When the violence causes silence, we must be mistaken._

Sharp pains beat in his chest, his heart pounded faster and faster with every stride he took, he was doing it for honour, for his family, for his belated friend, for everyone's sake.

_It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen. In your head, in your head they're still fighting, with their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are dying..._

The booming sound was all he needed to hear before he felt a pain and collapsed on the ground, crimson flowed from him, he couldn't die and he wouldn't…

_In your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie, hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, in your head, zombie, zombie, zombie? Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a..._

* * *

Shortest chapter I EVER wrote, but it gives you an idea, NO Garu is NOT dead… 


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone, I have an announcement…I don't own Pucca

**Audience**: "OMG! You don't own that wonderful show?! You suck!"

**Me**: "Oh yeah, well…your mom! Oh, oh, what now?"

And speaking of your mom (not really) I have say 7th chapter of say fanfic…why…because I wrote it that's why…

* * *

Leaving the hospital in cold winter air, Pucca smelled the scent of spring approaching. Last night was her last night and today was the day she was going home; it was a shame she couldn't say good bye to Ms. Ling, she had died in her sleep last night. At least it was a peaceful death, she turned around taking one last glance of the hospital, she saw a small girl giggle and disappear.

She stayed in that hospital for two months, during her sixth and seventh months of being pregnant she had to stay at THAT place, but since she hadn't had any contraptions, the hospital let her go, guessing that she'd deliver on her due date. So down the path she went, her eight month gut was showing through her coat as she walked towards home.

She stopped in front of a familiar path, the path that lead to her beloved's house, the house was empty and abandoned, Mio, her beloved's beloved cat, lived with his best friend, Abyo.

She stood staring at the path, then she took a step, she had to go to this one certain spot.

The certain spot was not her beloved's house; but it was her most favourite spot in the world!

She stopped in front of a cave, it was not an ordinary, dull cave; for once you stepped inside it was lovely, it had a hole in the ceiling of it, so it looked like the cave had a sunroof, a splashing waterfall was near and a rainbow embroider was caressing the waterfall, and next to that was a warm, steamy hot spring. Oh how she loved this place.

This was the place where so far every good thing has happened to her. This was where her and Garu shared their first real kiss, not her kissing him, but him kissing her and her kissing him right back. This was also the place where her twins were conceived…but that is a different story, and we won't go into that detail, after all this IS a PG rated fic…

She laid on her back, on the hard floor of the cave, it was uncomfortable, but she would not get up, she loved it too much, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The dream she was having was very strange. Garu was in a tuxedo and he was leading her to a house, she was also wearing a corset and lacy petticoat dresses!

They were either in an older version of Sooga, or not in Sooga at all, she could also tell that they were older, but where were their twins. And at the moment she thought of that there were 2 little Garus…AW! They were playing in the yard and ran to their parents, Pucca smiled at the little Garu and turned her head towards where her beloved should have stand, and came face to face with, Lazlo Gozalotovish (my god, he has a long name!) she gasped and looked at the toddler to the face of Lazlo. She dropped the child and…woke with a fright.

Turning towards the exit of the cave she saw nothing but pitch blackness, it was dark already? How long had she been asleep? She slightly walked out of the cave, only to be driven back into it by the cold wind; perhaps she'd wait until tomorrow to walk home, she crawled next to the hot spring for extra warmth and closed her eyes once again.

She opened her eyes to view the outside of the cave, to see if it was daylight yet, she couldn't tell, the entrance (and even the sunroof) was covered in ice and snow, in the middle of the floor was a pile of water probably from where the snow entered through the sunroof.

How depressing, she was sitting here with no way to get home. She should have just went straight home, but no, she HAD to come here, she wondered whether or not it was morning, it probably was, oh how she was starving. Her swollen gut really showed that she was eating for more than two; oh she hoped someone would find her soon, until then she's have to wait.

She stood up only to be brought back down from the pain in her abdomen. She breathed it away and stood up again only to have the pain even more badly than before, she sat back down and breathed once again to calm the pain; not even that cured it, the pain got worse and worse until she felt a thick film hit her bottom.

* * *

And as you guys are reading and shaking your heads, you all can take a guess that she's going to deliver in the cave…wow…how enthusiastic…anyway R&R and those little darlings will be born soon…


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! Last time we were with Pucca, she was in a snowed in cave AND she's getting ready to give birth.

So lets continue…or I'll eat some cake…and not share…Oh what now?!

* * *

She felt the wetness leave her, she knew what it meant; she breathed and screamed, she would've pushed, but knew it was risky, who'd deliver her babies? Tears escaped her eyes, from the pain and worry, she couldn't take it anymore. She'd have to deliver her infants herself; she clenched in pain and started pushing.

She pushed for what seemed like forever with no luck, she should have known she couldn't do it herself. What she needed was a midwife or a doctor. She clenched her teeth in pain and suffering, she took a guess that her twins would be dead by the time she got out of this cave; there was no hope, not one.

But she was wrong, oh how horribly wrong she was. For there was hope, crashing through the entrance of the cave was her closest friend, Ching.

Her friend gasped, seeing her in the pain and suffering she knelt by her.

"We were all so worried," Ching began "I'll ask later because I see you're getting ready to burst."

Her dear friend went in front of her and told her to push, it took several hours and attempts before the loudest wail you'd ever heard pierced the cave. Ching took Pucca's nearby coat and snuggled the baby in the hooded side.

"It's a martial arts master! And a handsome little boy!" she exclaimed

She gently sat the baby aside as she guided Pucca into another hard labour, what seemed like several hours (which in reality was only 2 minutes) of breathing, screaming, and pushing, another wail was heard. Ching picked up the other little baby, unwrapped him, and laid the new screaming baby next to him. She then picked up the bundle containing the two just born twins.

"It's a martial arts master boy AND a ninja girl!" Ching smiled "Congratulations! They're beautiful."

Indeed the new additions were beautiful; the new mother gazed into her son's face, to see the frame of herself in boy form, he had closed looking eyes, just like her, while her daughter resembled her father, both babies sobbed slightly as the new mother cuddled them, a sweep of happiness entered her face. She was the luckiest girl alive.

"Come on," Ching began "let's go home and show those little faces off."

Ching helped her best friend up, careful not to hurt the new babies they stepped out of the cave and into the snow covered ground; the two new additions squealing as the cool air hit their soft faces, as their mother and her best friend walked into the town of Sooga…

* * *

Eh…sorry, it took a while…It'll probably not take me as long to write the next chapter, but this one was so hard to make, either the next chapter, or the chapter after the twins will be named…HOPE U ALL LIKE THIS ONE!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine…holy crap, it's chapter nine!!

I think u all know by now I don't own Pucca…

I WAS going to own the show…but…I didn't make it in time DX…

* * *

The roads of Sooga was covered with snow and pedestrians, all anxious to see the new additions, the new mother smiled and showed the villagers, and was pierced with questions such as, "Are they boys or girls or both?" or "What are their names?" or "Where were they born?" Honestly, Pucca did answer politely, the twins were both, they were nameless, and they were born in a cave…wow…anyway the two friends and the snoozing twins had just waltzed into the restaurant where the young mother lived, and now her twins would live here too, here in the Guh-Ryong restaurant.

Her guardians greeted her with smiles, telling her how worried they were, and congratulations as they closed the restaurant to celebrate the arrival of their darling great-niece and great-nephew. Each one rubbing his hand on either baby's soft, warm cheek.

"So what names have you given our nephew and niece?" one of the guardians asked…this made Pucca ponder for a few minutes before replying "Bucca and Saru."

A smile caressed her face, the names were perfect and they fit like a glove, her uncles smiled and nodded, agreeing that they were perfect names.

"Oh! We have a surprise for you, Pucca!" Her uncle Dumpling exclaimed making Pucca blink a few times smiling. She hoped it was Garu, and she could hardly wait! Her guardians led her into her room, her heart beat was fast as her uncles slowly opened her door, she sighed when she didn't see Garu, but smiled when she notice 2 hand crafted cradles on either side.

"The cradles will be finished tomorrow, they still need painting, and a mattress and we'll get their names adorned on the headboards of the cradle, that will make it nice!" Ho said to his niece, making her smile. She didn't really have anything for them to lie on at the moment, her uncles had hoped she'd give birth on her due date, but their niece had given birth in a cave without a midwife or a doctor, but her best friend, Ching. Ching did a wonderful job, because she was a mother herself and knew a whole lot of things about babies, she'd make a perfect nurse or midwife, but Pucca's guardians would have preferred their niece in a more…designated facility, but none the less both the twins looked healthy, and very colorful, their father would be proud!

THEIR FATHER! They needed to write him to ensure him his children have arrived, healthy and beautiful! With pens a paper they wrote him a nice short letter.

_They're here!_

* * *

Yeah…its short…but…who cares…I rock XD XD lol

OH and if you all wanna know, Bucca is the little boy and Saru is the little girl…SO CUTE!! They both are so close to having their parent's names! XD XD lol


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! I'm continuing

But we're nearing the end, and I apologize, the ending is VERY sad…

I'm not rich…so I must not own Pucca T.T

* * *

_They're here!_

Those two words and Garu knew EXACTLY what this meant; congratulations were in order for him as he took a plane (with permission) back home to see his new family, the note didn't say whether they were boys or girls or both, but he was eager to meet them, and to see their little faces.

Back home in Sooga, the new mother gently rocked a crying Bucca while Saru slept soundly in her little cradle; Bucca's cradle was blue with his name embroidered on the headboard, while Saru slept in a little pink cradle with her name embroidered on the headboard. Pucca smiled in wonderment at her two children, the life her and her beloved created. She now knew how her best friend felt when Ping was born. She was happy they could both share the wonderful feeling of motherhood. Bucca had settled down and was ready to be put to sleep, Pucca too was ready to fall asleep, being a mother was both rewarding and challenging. So with that said she laid Bucca in his cradle and crawled in bed herself (but honestly only got an hour of sleep until one of the twins woke up lol)

The morning sun splashed a ray of golden light on Sooga as the plane landed, Garu stepping out, the warm zephyr of the new spring tenderly wisped his face as he headed for the restaurant, which seemed to take him hours, it might have been because he was eager, or the fact that everyone in Sooga was content to see him and always stopped him to say 'welcome back' and being the gracious ninja that he was, sympathetically bowed down and continued walking, inching his way to the noodle house (lol my nickname for the Guh-Ryong), he swiftly opened the front door and looked around, people eating morning noodles, but he didn't see his beloved. Her three guardians came trudging in.

"Her and the twins are upstairs in her room if you wish to see them." The remark from one of the chefs caused Garu to walk up the stairs, he stopped in front of her door, gulped, and swiftly knocked.

The door opened and Pucca felt her heart skip a beat. Was it really him? Had he come back? She threw herself on him, he was warm and welcoming, so he wasn't dead. He tilted her head and tenderly brushed his lips on to hers, a kiss so hospitable that she felt her very bones melting and had to hold his arm to keep from swooning. The kiss broke, as they smiled at each other looking in their eyes.

That is until a wail was heard, making them both smile, since this was his first time seeing his beloved children. He walked towards the two cradles, reading the embellishment on the cradle, he smiled at the names, they were perfect and fit them flawlessly. He peered at their faces, it still dawned him that these were his creations, and there wasn't another child like them.

His girlfriend picked the crying one up and forced her into his arms. Garu's heart skipped a beat as he held his daughter, Saru…such a nice ring, and she looked just like him too…amazing…he just met them and already he loved the two like there was no tomorrow…

Unfortunately there was a tomorrow, and neither of them could predict the tragedy that will change their lives forever…

* * *

Yeah…there's gonna be like 2 or 3 more chapters of this fic. I'm warning you, the ending is VERY sad, and if you all aren't pissed with me by the end, I'll submit a sequel…

Anyway R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet, we're on the eleventh chapter and a few of you have wanted sequels…well…we'll just have to wait and see if you REALLY want that sequel! It wont be sad like this story…but I fear half of you will be pissed at me…

I do not own this show…which sucks…

* * *

The rays of warm morning sunshine splashed on the face of a young ninja as he slowly opened his eyes to see in his eyes, the most beautiful girl, still asleep with her hair undone, and some of it in her loving face as he brushed back the wisps of hair in her face and lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled slightly, they never wanted to get out of bed; but unfortunately two demanding cries perforated their ears. With a sigh they both shared a kiss and hopped out of bed, each grabbing a baby to settle down.

Later in the afternoon, the new parents portrayed they're darling twins in a stroller for two; they were getting ready to hit the first step when…

"WAIT!"

Both parents stopped in their tracks and turned to face one of the chef guardians…Uncle Dumpling to be exact (lol I love his name XD).

"There is a huge storm coming, I'd feel much better if you'd stay here."

But Pucca ALWAYS got her way with her little face she gave her uncle, the face made it look as if she were saying 'just a few moments?' and this caused her uncle to smile and agree as long as they were back before dark clouds hit. Giving her uncle a hug, Pucca and Garu, along with their beloved children walked down the path towards the field where they would have a small picnic that Pucca packed. Surely this storm would only be a little rain. Nothing they couldn't handle…right?

Oh but how they were wrong, so very wrong, the winds were harsh and violent that the parents had to lose the stroller and hold on to their precious babies as the stroller tumbled away as the wind whipped it. Garu leading his loving girlfriend with their son in his hands and their daughter in hers. That is until a heartbreaking sound hit his ear.

"I'VE LOST HOLD OF HER!!"

He turned around and gave her a look as if saying 'stay here' he ran the opposite direction, hoping that his daughter was still alive.

The hard winds caused him to keep a tight grip on Bucca so he wouldn't lose a hold of him, he knew they lost her, there was no hope.

But what was that sound? Crying? Yes! It was crying! He felt his own heart leap up in his throat as he pushed his legs towards the crying. He looked up and above his head was his daughter, alive, but stuck in a tree; not dare letting go of his son, he jumped on the branch Saru was on and got her unstuck, her face, red from crying and wet from the rain and tears, but she was alive and still fussy about being all wet. He couldn't wait to show Pucca that their daughter was alive…

But where was she?

His heart broke in two, he left her right here, where was she?

"PUCCA!!"

Maybe she was back at the restaurant; so rushing his way to the Guh-Ryong, he opened the door her uncles looked happy and worried.

"Where's Pucca?" Ho asked making Garu's heart skip a beat, she wasn't at the restaurant? Then, where was she? Giving the twins to Ho, he set off yelling her name at the top of his lungs.

"PUCCA!"

No response, where was she? Was she protecting herself from the storm? He hoped so.

"PUCCA!"

Running faster and further, despite the power of the wind he screamed her name.

"PUCCA!"

He knew she was hiding, and once he found her, he would tell her their twins were ok back at the restaurant and they would share a passionate kiss.

Oh but how wrong he was, because in their cave, the cave where everything wonderful happened, put his heart in grieve, this was the first time, something awful happened in the cave…

* * *

OOOOH CLIFFIE!!

Which is why I'm posting 2 chapters in one day…so…you all won't kill me…

Ok so you will I have a feeling an angry mob will form when you read the second to last chapter…


	12. Chapter 12

Since I told you 2 chapters in one day…I'm not going to upset you…

I don't own Pucca so I'm a loser…

* * *

His eyes were deceiving him. No, no, this couldn't be.

But it was, his beloved, her eyes were glassy and looking up at the dark clouds with eternity and not moving an inch, her body swam in a dark red pool, jagged rocks pierced her heart and her breath was no longer vivid…

She was gone.

He collapsed and cried for several hours, pulling her body from the rocks he cried in her bloody chest, kissing her dead cold lips, why? He loved and needed her! Who would smother him in kisses like she did when they were little? Who would mother their children? But more importantly, How can he live?

He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay here and pierce himself with the same jagged rock…but that wouldn't be fair to their children…

The storm had stopped and with one last kiss, he walked out of the cave to grieve the bad news, her uncles should be the first to know. This day, is the worst day in history…

The day Pucca dies…

* * *

(cries) I know, an angry mob is forming! (sob) And like I said, it's so sad! The next chapter is the last chapter, and it's the funeral…


	13. Chapter 13

The last chapter and then if you all want, I'll make the sequel…

* * *

_What would you say if I asked you not to go  
To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me  
Would you take my hand and never let me go  
Promise me you'll never let me go_

The whole room was silent, except for the sobs. A body was resting in the casket, but unfortunately, the girl was not sleeping.

_And now the stars aren't out tonight,  
But neither are we to look up at them  
Why does hello feel like goodbye?  
These memories can't replace,  
These wishes I wished and dreams I chased  
Take this broken heart and make it right_

Garu couldn't stand to see her, she was beautiful, even if she was dead, two coins held her eyes down so it looked like she slept. Her face looked still alive, oh how make-up could do a horrible thing. She was gone, gone forever!

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy_

Her best friend, Ching, was the first to come up, both of the twins were in her arms, and the little swell of her stomach could show that she was expecting again. She showed tears and the babies to the dead body one last time. Oh how she wished her friend could come back to life for a split second to hold her babies one last time.

But she couldn't.

_I never thought I'd be the one to say  
Please don't, well please don't leave me_

Her uncles came up next, grieve overtook them as the tears spilled from their eyes, their niece will never come back, so with one stroke on her cold cheek they told her how much they loved her.

But she couldn't hear them.

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy_

It was his turn, her beloved, and the father of her children, slowly he walked up, her beauty made her look alive.

_You're not making this easy (easy, easy, easy...)_

But he knew she wasn't and gave her a quick but loving last kiss before collapsing on his knees tears streaming down like waterfalls.

She was gone forever.

_Take my hand and never let me go,  
Take my hand and never let me go,  
Promise me...  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
Make this last forever_

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know, you're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy_

He couldn't watch her be buried, so he took his twins and walked down the path to his ninja home, where he would raise his children, but as soon as the burial was done, he took his twins to her tombstone and read the inscriptions:

_Pucca_

_Beloved niece, girlfriend, and mother_

_A rose plucked too soon_

He would stay alive and raise their children, and he will stay alive for her sake and theirs.

With a whisper he told her two simple words

"I promise."

_  
I'll fall asleep tonight, 'cause that brings me closer to you

* * *

_

It's the end of this fanfic

Hope you all haven't changed your mind about the sequel T.T

The sequel will have a happy ending

And if you're wondering the song in this fic is called Promise by Matchbook Romance


	14. Epilogue

I know, I NEED to Finish The Keeper's Promise ;A; I just have no inspiration, BUT I made this cute little epilogue for I Promise, it takes place when the twins are three or four. I even drew a picture of this scene, check it out on my DeviantART

* * *

Meditating, deep in thought until it was broken when he felt something soft go around his head. The flower crown given to him by his daughter rested around his cranium.

"You're going to be my royal guest of honor, daddy!" Garu just gave a smile to his little girl, as she poured a cup of tea, laughter could be heard from the bushes as Garu gave an annoyed look towards the bushes where Abyo fell, holding his ribs, and rolling.

"Hey, hey PRINCESS Garu! Where, where's your dress?" Abyo tried saying between laughs as Garu rolled his eyes.

"I am super lucky Obya doesn't do that to me!" he laughed again, "Of all the days to forget my camera!"

"Abyo!" Saru began, "You're ruining our tea party!" Abyo just wiped a tear.

"Okay, okay so-sorry." He walked away laughing, holding his ribs, Garu rolled his eyes as Saru gave a smile.

"More tea, miss?" Garu gave a smile and nod that said 'Yes, please'.

* * *

Yeah…this just came into my head out of nowhere X3 I thought it was a cute idea, considering the fact the fanfic is sad ;A;

Anyway, R&R! I love them OwO


End file.
